dekarafandomcom-20200215-history
Kuwawin
The kuwawins are a large bipedal race native to the Kuwawin Isles southwest of Great Dekara. History Origins Though there are many conflicting theories regarding kuwawin origins, scientists seem to agree that they are a subspecies, or more accurately, a “devolution” of humans. Studies seem to indicate that kuwawins first appeared on New Earth some time after the beginning of Chronostasis, and though there is evidence to suggest some kuwawin tribes date back to centuries before the First Awakening, most scholars maintain that humans were the first settlers of New Earth. The Kuwawin Islands are encircled by a mysterious curse that prevents vessels from entering or leaving by sea or by air, so until the massive Dekaran Undersea Tunnel struck land in 522 DE, the entire kuwawin race was isolated to their small island nation. Even now, two centuries later, the origins of the kuwawin people remain as mysterious as their homeland itself. Culture Technology Though thought to be dumb and primitive by most other races, kuwawins are masterful and innovative trappers and fisherman. While computers, transit, and firearms are foreign and useless concepts in kuwawin culture, there is arguably no finer craftsmen of fishing poles and lures, animal traps, or improvised weaponry. Kuwawins have been known to rapidly construct any kind of trap or weapon necessary out of whatever objects are readily available, starkly betraying their simple and slow-minded demeanor. Architecture Kuwawin architecture varies by region. The beach tribes build longhouses and small yurts composed of whale bones, animal hides, and roofs of brush and mud. The inland jungle tribes prefer great treehouse colonies that often extend from about 20 feet above the ground to just below the canopy, composed mostly of various jungle wood, vine and animal hair ropes, and leaves. The thick skinned, volcano-dwelling “Ashen Tribe” carved grand caverns and tunnel networks directly into the caldera, and build entirely with stone and volcanic rock, lighting their homes and tunnels with torches and lava fountains. Personality The kuwawins are a quiet, tribal people who prefer to communicate non-verbally whenever possible. They generally move slower than other races, and do not share the human urge to be constantly entertained, nor the keloran thirst for knowledge and personal enrichment-- instead, they seem simply content to exist, and generally only do what is necessary for their survival and well-being. This is not to say they have no forms of entertainment; kuwawins have games and sports of their own, but in no way are these pastimes centric to their culture as is the case with most other races. Kuwawins value honesty and strength as virtues, but hold no notable sense of wealth or pride, as their society is built upon the principles of sharing with one's neighbor and giving to those in need. Relationships with Other Races No race is at distinct odds with the kuwawins, who mostly keep to themselves and have never caused inter-species conflict. However, there is a underlying lack of respect for the kuwawins, as most races mistakenly believe them to be stupid, so racial stereotypes often prevent bonds from forming. The major exception is the mysterious faerie people, who seem to communicate with kuwawins on such a deep level that to an outsider it even appears as if the two races share a psychic bond. Biology Physical Characteristics Kuwawins are very large, fleshy bipeds which sometimes behave as quadripeds. They are somewhat gorilla-like in build, with their short legs, prehensile feet, and long arms. Their faces resemble humans, but usually with a pronounced brow, more bulbous skull, and sometimes an upturned, rather apelike nose. Their skin tones vary slightly by tribe: the beach tribes range along the reddish brown spectrum from peach to burnt sienna; the jungle tribes range along the brown spectrum from sandy beige to medium chocolate brown; and the Ashen Tribe ranges along the dull brown spectrum from light grey to dark taupe and even charcoal grey. Kuwawins usually have afro-textured hair which is primarily black, brown, grey, or white in color, with few exceptions. Male kuwawins typically grow dense facial hair everywhere from the cheekbones to the collarbone, including sideburns, and enjoy sculpting it in various ways. Females occasionally grow some facial hair, though in most kuwawin cultures it is considered unsightly and shaved or waxed. Eye colors vary slightly between black and shades of yellow, green, and brown. Ritual piercings and tattoos are commonplace, and generally speaking the more a kuwawin has, the higher his/her rank in society. Male kuwawins range in height from 8'0” to 10'0” but in rare cases may be as short as 7'4” or as tall as 12'0”. Female kuwawins are generally taller than males, ranging in height from 9'0” to 11'4” but in rare cases may be as short as 7'6” or as tall as 13'0”. Life Cycle (TBD) Powers and Special Abilities Though seemingly non-magical, the kuwawin people possess a mysterious shamanistic power which allows them to heal allies or curse foes with words, gestures, and objects of power. Despite many scientific efforts to study the kuwawin power, very little is known about how it works or why it cannot be replicated by non-kuwawins. In addition to their shamanistic powers, kuwawins' massive size typically warrants them superior physical ability, usually at great cost to agility and dexterity. Also, their prehensile feet allow them to hang upside down, which is a great boon to the tree-dwelling jungle tribes especially. Notable Kuwawins (TBD) Other Information Population Statistics * Kuwawin Population of Great Dekara: 2% * Kuwawin Population of Thordros: <1% * Gender: 80% Male, 20% Female Naming Conventions Example Male Names Example Female Names Example Surnames Category:Species